Lucia Is Interviewed By Quatre!
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Quatre Winner Interviews Lucia, The Fic Writer


Quatre-chan Is Interviewing Lucia!  
By Lucia (Girl From The Blue Star)  
  
  
  
QUATRE  
(If you're wondering why I chose Quatre first it's because he's easiest)  
  
Quatre: My question is, why are we always in your fics?  
Lucia: There are a few reasons for that. One is that I like you guys, two is because I like to make fun of Wufei-san, three is because I like to yell at Duo, and four is because you guys are a whole lot easier to work with than Vegeta-sama.  
Heero: She's afraid of Vegeta.  
Duo: Shh! She'll know we're listening in!  
Lucia: OUT! BOTH OF YOU!  
*Duo and Heero leave*  
Lucia: You, too, Trowa and Wufei.....  
*Trowa and Wufei leave, too*  
*long pause*  
Quatre: Uh, okay. How come people think me and Trowa are gay?  
Lucia: Y'know, I'm not sure. They're just sick. That's all there is to it, I suppose. You know how people are.  
Quatre: Unfortunately, yes.  
*pause*  
Lucia: Well?  
Quatre: What?  
Duo: What?  
Wufei: What?  
Heero & Trowa: ......  
Lucia: OUT! ALL OF YOU!!! *everyone, including Quatre, gets up to leave* Quatre, you stay here. *grabs Quatre by the back of his shirt collar and sits him down* next question? *munching on a brownie*  
Quatre: Can I have a brownie?  
Lucia: Sure. *gives Quatre a brownie and now they are both munching brownies*  
Quatre: Okay. *nervous laugh* What exactly is up with that whole thing about you and Heero, anyway? *finishes brownie* I thought Heero was with- *Lucia stuffs a sock in his mouth*  
Lucia: He doesn't like her anymore. He likes me. I have nothing to do with her sudden dissappearence, you understand? *Quatre nods vigerously* Good. *removes sock* Now, next question, please.  
Quatre: Why do some people call me "Qua-chan"?  
Lucia: Because it's a cute nickname.  
*Duo and Wufei snicker*  
Lucia: GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE DUO AND WUFEI!!!!  
*Wufei leaves, Duo stays*  
Lucia: Duo, leave before I erase your braid.  
*Duo runs away quickly*  
Quatre: How do you do that?  
Lucia: It's all a matter of knowing what to say.  
Quatre: Oh. Are you really afraid of Vegeta?  
Lucia: No.  
Quatre: Are you afraid of Heero?  
Lucia: No. But I probably should be.  
Quatre: Good point. Are you afraid of Hiro?  
Lucia: Didn't you just ask me that?  
Quatre: Wrong Hiro (Heero). Are you afraid of Ghaleon?  
Lucia: No. Not at all.  
Quatre: Nor should you be. Are you afraid of Lord Leo?  
Lucia: A bit.  
Quatre: Are you afraid of the dark?  
Lucia: No. What kind of wimp do you think I am?  
Quatre: *blush* Nevermind. Are you afraid of Ruby?  
Lucia: No, not really no.  
Quatre: Are you enjoying the soundtrack? *it's playing "Eternal Blue (Rondo- Light And Shadows)" from the Lunar 2 Eternal Blue COMPLETE soundtrack CD*  
Lucia: Much, thank you.  
Quatre: Are you afraid of Zophar?  
Lucia: Uhhh.... Next question please!  
Quatre: But you didn't- *is cut off by Lucia*  
Lucia: Nor should I have to! I said, NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!  
Duo: *snickers* *singing in a stupid voice* Lucia's afraid of Zophar, Lucia's afraid of Zophar..  
Lucia: DUOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases Duo away and returns*  
Quatre: Why do you hate Duo?  
Lucia: Because he's annoying.. No, really, I don't hate him, but he's not supposed to be here. Yet. I've yet to get to him..... *evil grin*  
Quatre: I didn't know you were capable of being so evil...  
Lucia: This is fanfiction. Anything is possible.  
Quatre: Oh. Why does everyone pick on me?  
Lucia: Because you're so innocent and don't know jack **** about the real world.  
Quatre: *jumps a little at the swear-word* Oh... I think that's about it.  
Lucia: That's good. HEERO PUT THE GUN DOWN!  
Heero: *begrudgingly puts gun down; he was aiming for Lucia's head; and leaves*  
Lucia: You aren't getting rid of me that easily!  
Wufei: *sarcastically* Everybody, head for the hills.  
Lucia: That's enough now. Goodnight, Quatre.  
Quatre: I'll see you tomarrow?  
Lucia: Yeh when I go to see Heero...  
Quatre: That's if he ever forgives you for doing this to us.  
Lucia: Good point. I guess I'll be seein' ya'.  
Quatre: Yeh. Good bye.  
Lucia: Sayanora.  
Quatre: *waves, then leaves*  
Lucia: Oh, Duoooooooo..... 


End file.
